The foster kid
by NeonBabe
Summary: Sakura has finally found a place to call home,,, with the Uchihas. "Dammit it Itachi! Why'd you show her!" "Because she's my mate" "Ohh hell nah!" warning, lemons, death and much more
1. Chapter 1

Title- The foster kid

Summary- After many foster homes, 16 year old Sakura has finally found the place she can call home… The Uchiha household… who just happen to be werewolves. "God Dammit Itachi! Why'd you show her?!" "Because she's my mate now" "NO I'M NOT!".- contains lemons, death and a lot more.

I don't own anyone… except Shisu-San and Sasha :D

Chapter 1- the sexy god

"The Uchiha family is quite a nice family and I believe you will love them," Shisu-San spoke with such raw passion about my new foster family that it seemed as if she believed that this would finally be the family to make me calm down, "And I believe they have you registered at a new school as well just like you requested since the last four family's was it? Well at least they have listened to you am I right?"

If it had been anyone else who spoke to me like this I would have yelled at them by now but Shisu-San isn't that bad, unlike the first two foster choosers that were appointed to me Shisu-San actually listens and she was also a foster student. From the stories she has told me if she had been my age I would be getting into fights with her quite a lot not because she was a bitch but because we both settled things with our fists.

"So am I going to end up smacking the mother like the last one?" The last foster family I had been in ended horrible, the mother had threatened to ground me for a year because instead of the normal B on my tests I got a C for chemistry. Well fuck me!

"Nope, Mikoto-San is a lovable woman, and her sons! Sasuke-Chan is so cute and Itachi-Kun is so handsome, if I was 10 years younger I would so tap that boy but for now I'll have to wait two more years till he's 18," Shisu-San winked at me as we turned the corner, her red XR8 speeding up as she went to go beat the lights before they turned red, I love this woman.

"So Itachi is it? He's my age?" I asked as I propped my legs up onto her dashboard, my black healed boots looking great against her fluffy grey interior design.

Shisu-San gave me a naughty look as she winked, "Yep, and you'll drool when you meet him sweaty," She laughed before looking at my legs, "Get your feet down before I get jealous and end up crashing the car!"

I laughed and pulled my legs down, "Yeah right, you love this car almost as much as you love me," I smiled at her warmly. I have to admit Shisu-San is the closest anyone has ever come to making me feel like I had a mother or at least an older sister.

I never had a sister before, being an only child to a drugged up abusive prostitute. The cops had raided our house when I was 7 years old and had found me in a room which I had been left in alone with my mother's dog Sasha for about 2 days with no food or water, they had shot my uncle down dead there and I remember Sasha covering my face with her dark grey fur as my mother went to kill me, she had always had a saying 'If I go down, I'm killing you first bitch'. My dog and my uncle had been the first deaths I had ever seen, the first a cunt and the second, my only friend.

"We're here!" I looked out the window and wanted to gag at the sight, two weeks before Christmas and it almost looked like Christmas was tonight, "Ohh… This is nice?" I laughed at Shisu-San's dumb founded look.

The house looked like a traditional Japanese house but the front trees were covered in multi-coloured lights, as well as the roof, there was light up candy cane solar lights along the half circle drive way, there was a fake Santa riding a slay with reindeers and there was even the snow men around the house which looks like a little kid had made them.

"You didn't say anything about this," I laughed as I got out of the car, my boots sinking into the snow, happy that I was wearing my white skinny jeans tucked into my boots, if Itachi is as hot as Shisu-San says, I don't want to wet my jeans.

"Shit, I forgot I was wearing slippers," I outright laughed at Shisu-San as she stepped out of the car, wrapping the $300 bright red jacket which she loved more than her car around her body as she walked to the back of her car and threw her trunk up, she chucked two of my duffel bags at me before she grabbed my black bag which had a white skull on the front. We had been through this so many times before that it has become a habit for the past two or so years.

"Well lets quickly get out of this snow, I can feel it in between my toes," Shisu-San grumbled as we started to walk towards the front door, I jumped as the door slid open quickly and a young boy maybe about 10 or so years old came running out, he had dark blue hair which stuck up out the back sort of like a ducks ass and dark black eyes which showed happiness and innocents.

He stopped as he spotted us and tipped his head slightly reminding me of a puppy when its confused, "Mum!" He almost screamed as he ran inside and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was. A moment later just as we reached the porch which was occupied by a small round table and three chairs along with one of those love seat swinging chairs a woman in maybe about her thirties stepped outside.

It finally clicked in my head why Shisu-San would love this lady, they looked like twins! They both had the long black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes through this lady's eyes were darker and almost looked black and they both had the wrinkles from smiling and laughing to much, "Shisu-Chan!" Shisu-San practically through herself into this lady's arms as they hugged tightly.

"Hello Mikoto-San! I see Sasuke-Chan is still scared of me," They both giggled before both facing me, "Mikoto-San, meet Sakura-Kun!"

Mikoto smiled as she placed a hand out, I took her hand into mine and shook it before she pulled me forward and hugged me. I could feel my face heat up as I squealed. I got ready to smack the woman before my body got warm and I felt like crying, proof that Shisu-San was giving me 'THE LOOK'. I smiled weirdly and hugged her back feeling awkward.

I guess Shisu-San was happy because the feeling left as she giggled and jumped up and down, "This is good! Sakura-Kun likes you Mikoto-San!" I sweat dropped and felt like slapping myself in the face as Mikoto pulled away from me, "Well you have a good time Sakura-Kun!"

Shisu-San was jumping up and down as she dropped my bag and ran to her car screaming a good bye and good luck as she went. I felt my jaw drop as she pulled out and left. She must have a really good feeling about me being here because normally I just meet my new foster parents then she takes me away for an hour so I can quickly let out my anger before she actually leaves me with the people or maybe she's just fed up with all of this.

"Umm bye?" I waved weirdly as she sped off. I looked at Mikoto and she smiled brightly at me, warming my heart for some reason.

Then her face turned serious and I flinched as she yelled, "Come out here Itachi right now or so help me I'll ground you for a week young man!" She once again smiled sweetly, "Sorry about my sons, they can be quite rude at times, but they get that from their father, you'll be meeting my husband when he's back from his business trip."

I nodded and picked up all my bags as a totally hot piece of meat came outside! He had long dark brown hair which was let out at the moment framing his face, deep black eyes, two scars running from both his eyes, they started at the inner bit of his eyes going towards his nose and trailed down his cheeks, he wore a simple necklace which had three beads and he wore baggy navy blue jeans and a Sleeping with sirens shirt. He was panty dropping worthy.

"Yes mum?" His voice was like sex to my ears and it sent shivers down my spine and caused slight heat to rise in my stomach. I swallowed hard and forced my face to become emotionless, I am so not gonna let this boy know what he was doing to me.

"This is Sakura, the young lady that we are 'all' fostering!" The way Mikoto said 'all' made it sound like that this god had done or said something bad, "Which means no scaring her away like you know who, mister!"

The god rolled his eyes but smiled cheekily as he looked towards me with a flirty glint in his eyes, "I wont scare her away as long as she can keep up." My blood boiled at his challenge, I didn't even know this god and already he had me horny, angry and ready to smash any chick that even talked to him.

Deciding to play with him I pretended to start looking at my fingers and my black nail polished nails, "You're the one that is going to have to keep up… Itachi-Chan," The horrified look on his face told me that his ego was now ten times smaller then it was before.

Sorry if I've made any mistakes or if you just find my story boring :( feel free to review! Even if it's a dis cause it'll only make me better :D and p.s I know it isn't Christmas, I just like Christmas that's all.

And also I'm making Sakura and Itachi crazy horny teenagers because well I know what it's like to be 16, sex just takes over the mind. :/


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone except for Shisu-San and Sasha so far :(

Chapter 2- God dammit Itachi

After mine and Itachi's little episode Mikoto had sent Itachi to go to the shops for something, I had watched them talk in hushed voices for about 2 or 3 minutes before he had left, speeding of in a silver speed car. Mikoto had then rushed me inside, giggling as she pulled me towards a large room, which I had found to be a games room. It was the sort of room every kid dreamed of, love seats surrounding a large TV with a play station 3 and Xbox 1 sitting underneath it, a large wall full of games, a small kids pool table in the middle of the room and other sorts of things.

"Sasuke-Chan! Come say hi to Sakura," As Mikoto called for the younger of her two kids, a head popped around the side of a couch and as I looked closer I noticed he was reading a book, the thin black reading glasses he wore made him look so adorable.

He stood up slowly but then ran over, hiding behind Mikoto's legs, his head peaking out from behind her legs, "Hi, Sakura-San." I have always had a soft spot for innocent shy people through mainly when they are kids so it was like a habit as I bent down and stuck my hand out smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-San, through please just call me Sakura if your going to put 'San' on the end," I watched as his eyes twinkled as he shook my hand, a small shy smile spreading across his face.

"Can I call you Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he moved from behind his mother's legs and taking of his glasses and placing them into a red case that had been hidden in the pocket of his large brown jacket. I just wanted to hug him because of how cute he was.

"Sure thing, Sasuke-Chan," I winked as I pocked his forehead with my middle and index finger. It was an old habit of mine from when I was about 5, I had been bullied at school and someone had done the same thing to my forehead as they told me to fight back because the bullies where just jealous of my pretty hair. It had been the only time where someone had put pretty in the same sentence when it comes to me instead of the sexy or beautiful I get called from that one guy at each school.

Sasuke placed his hand to his forehead and looked at me with one eye closed, "Your coping Itachi," I was shocked at what the young boy said and went to ask him what he meant when he ran of, his face beat red as Mikoto laughed, I looked up thinking she was laughing an annoyed laugh but when I saw her face, she was actually happy.

I stood back up, moving my bags back to place on my shoulders as Mikoto started to talk, "Now let's give you a quick tour of the house."

After Mikoto had showed me around the house and introduced me to their pet turtle 'Bubbles', at Sasuke-Chan's request, Mikoto had showed me to my room and had left me alone in my room like I asked and after she left I took the time to look around my new room.

It was quite traditional with sliding doors to go out side to a beautiful backyard lake which was frozen and covered with snow, in the chest of draws their was only one shirt, which was a white short sleeve school top so I'm guessing that I'm not going to a strict school, their was one more sliding door which connected to a bathroom which also connected to one more room and my bed was a king size crimson sheeted bed with no frame, it was quite nice and it brought warmth to my body, mostly from the heater but whatever.

I started unpacking all of my clothes when a knock came to my door, I didn't bother opening it as I continued to unpack but I did call for who ever it was to come in.

"Hey mum said I had to give you this," A shiver ran down my spine as I heard Itachi talk to me, I looked over to see he held two 5 divided books and a pencil case. I smiled as I tipped my head to the bed where he placed all the stuff down before sitting on my bed, "Can I see you wear this?"

I blushed when I saw him pick up my only thong, the thin black material hanging from his hands as he blew the small diamond on the front so it spun, "Maybe in your dreams Itachi-Chan," I snatched my thong from him and slammed it into the top draw before I found my back pressed firmly against the wall as Itachi pressed his body to mine

One of his large hands rested on the wall next to my head as the other gripped my hip, he was at least a ruler length taller then me causing him to bend down, I could feel my legs shake as he breathed into my face, his eyes showing anger as we locked eyes. My legs where shaking as I felt heat once again rise to not only my face but also my stomach.

"Its Itachi, not Itachi-Chan, got it Sakura-Kun?" I growled at him, only Shisu-San is allowed to call me Sakura-Kun, not this guy. I pushed him away before my fist connected with his jaw sending Itachi flying onto my bed. As he landed on my bed, his hand holding his now red jaw I jumped up on top of him, my hands gripping his shirt as I straddled him.

He smirked at me, eyes filled with mischief as he looked me up and down, "I like the look of you on top," He winked as I brought my face down near his.

"Watch it Itachi-Chan, don't ever call me Sakura-Kun again or I'll fucking make sure you'll never have kids you got it?" I growled at him as his eyes flashed red at the challenge, showing me that we were alike… we loved the feeling of being challenged.

He smirked as he twisted causing me to gasp as my back hit the soft fabric as somehow he forced us into a very seductive position. His legs were in between mine as he lent on his elbows, which were on either side of my head, his long hair framed my face as I licked my lips, his eyes watching my every movement.

"You know what, I like you better underneath me…" He trailed of as his face came closer to mine, once again his hot breath fanning my face, "I would love it better if you were moaning my name," He ran one hand through my hair as I blushed, my body freezing as I didn't know what to say or even do for that matter, "I would love to pull this pretty hair of yours as I bend you over something."

I felt my heart stop as a picture of a younger Itachi flashed into my head.

"_Your hair is so pretty Sakura-Chan!"_

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_She's mine!"_

"_You'll be my girlfriend one day Sakura-Chan!"_

"_I love you Sakura-Chan!"_

"_Me and Sakura-Chan are going to get married one day!"_

I brought my hand up to his face and cupped his cheek, he leant into my touch his eyes slightly closing, "Ita-Kun?" His eyes showed happiness as he realized I recognized him. He was so different now, back when we were kids he was so cute and sweet and now he was hot and well it seems he's really horny, what the fuck happened, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me it was you?!" I smacked his chest as he rolled of me.

"Well I knew it was you the second I saw you so why didn't you know it was me?" He winked as he rolled onto his side propping his head up onto his arm so he was looking down onto my face.

"How could you not know it was me? I'm the only chick with pink fucking hair," I laughed as I poked his forehead and caused him to do the same thing that Sasuke-Chan did, "And since when did you get so hot?" I asked as I winked.

He smiled at me warmly, "I could ask you the same thing, and when did those come?" I laughed as he outright pointed at my breast, "I mean they are huge! Like as big as the nurses at school!" I gave him a look and snorted.

"What is it with males and nurses?" I shook my head as he smirked.

"If I remember Sakura-Chan you wanted to be a nurse when you grew up, after all we did play hospital quite a lot when we were kids," I blushed and smacked his chest again laughing in embarrassment.

"Hey we were kids and you saying we were going to get married is proof," I saw the hurt flash on his face and my jaw dropped, "We were kids Itachi, you couldn't have been serious about any of it!"

I saw him look away with a sad smile on his face, "Sakura I have something I need to show you," He stood up and I screamed as he disappeared and were he once stood now stood a huge dark grey dog.

"Sakura are you all right?" Mikoto shouted as she ran into the room, her eyes were red just like the dog in front of me and she held a shotgun in her hand, once she spotted the dog she swore, "God dammit Itachi!"

Chapter 2 done :) Yeah I know it's a boring chapter :/ and a hell weird chapter but anyway instead of ninjas I wanted werewolves ! And no Sakura isn't one dah!


End file.
